


I Like You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nishigori is a Good Friend, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Overthinks Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Yuuri's not sure if things have actually changed between him and Viktor and it's not the easiest subject to bring up.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of the Developing Relationship Kinktober is here, bringing us back to YOI.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Yuuri was avoiding Viktor again. Granted, it had been a long time since he felt that particular need, but he’d been hit with it over the past few days and he knew it was only a matter of time before Viktor simply tracked him down and didn’t let him flee.

Yuuri had never had someone get to the point where they just kept pressing him until he realized he wasn’t doing any good by distancing himself from the issue.

But he couldn’t help it. He had no idea what they were now and he’d noticed a difference over the week since he’d returned from Moscow. Sure, there had been a change after that kiss at the Cup of China, but this was a different…well…difference.

He needed sleep. He hadn’t gotten much over the past two days.

“You know the eye bags aren’t flattering on you, right?” Nishigori called to him as his friend walked into the locker room and sat on a bench near Yuuri.

Yuuri glanced up from his stretches before asking, “Was it Yuuko or Minako who told you?” This was the first time he’d seen Nishigori today and his friend didn’t make a habit of gazing into his eyes to see the signs of sleep-deprivation.

“Yuuko, of course. You know she hates seeing you get stressed out. Just like you know Minako likes to be in the middle of things too much to pass it off to me.”

“I know. It’s no big deal, though. Just haven’t slept well the last few nights. It happens to everyone.”

Nishigori watched him for a few seconds before blurting out, “What did Viktor do now?”

Yuuri straightened up and gave Nishigori what he hoped was a baffled expression. “Why do you say that? Viktor hasn’t done anything. It’s not always about him, you know.” That hadn’t been smooth and convincing at all.

“Can you just put being an embarrassed fanboy on hold for a minute and listen to me?”

The man’s blunt nature was one of the reasons he was Yuuri’s friend; while the Katsuki family, Yuuko, and Minako did everything they could to encourage Yuuri – and it was something that he valued dearly – Nishigori would be the one he talked with realistically. So, ironically for many years, Nishigori had been the one who understood the depth of his anxiety the best. Ironic because of how many years they had spent not liking each other, remaining connected because of their mutual admiration of Yuuko.

“Have you talked to Viktor about what happened in China?” Nishigori surprised Yuuko by asking a question.

“It’s not a big deal. It was just a kiss.” Yuuri was pretty sure. He’d basically fallen into a coma after returning to the hotel after the competition he’d been so tired, and Viktor hadn’t acted any different the next day, so Yuuri had let it go. He’d just assumed it was Viktor being his extravagant and demonstrative self getting caught up in the moment. Hadn’t he said something to that affect?

Nishigori gave him a flat look that called him out for his obliviousness. “No, him hanging off you is no big deal. Him kissing you, on live TV no less, is a declaration. If you saw the way he looks at you when you’re just being your weird self, you’d never think it was nothing.” He let out a deep sigh. “You know, I think it’s pretty great that you’re still such a nice guy, Yuuri. I really do. But time like this is when I wish you had just a little bit of experience with relationships. Maybe having an ex would make it easier for you to figure Viktor out.”

Yuuri figured he was bright red by now: _Nishigori_ being the one to talk to him about this made it basically a guarantee that he’d react like that.

But how could his friend be so sure? Viktor and Yuuri’s whole time together had been outlined with talk of flirting, seduction, love, and other similar topics simply because of Yuuri’s programs and theme, Viktor talking about them all the time to get Yuuri comfortable with the idea of them just being there. And Yuuri felt love for Viktor. But was it love like Nishigori was talking about?

Yeah, it was, Yuuri concluded almost instantly.

He’d always been self-aware enough to reach that understanding and not question it. But he wasn’t so great about understanding Viktor. He didn’t think so, at least.

“Hey, Nishigori?” he began and his friend watched him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “How dud you know Yuuko was the one you wanted to marry?”

Yuuri had always been so happy for his friends finding each other so early in life and having the triplets to show for their love.

“I figured that out when we were still teens, just after we started dating,” the answer came quickly, confidently. “Yuuko is the reason I cared about anything and I didn’t want to be anyone but who she had helped me become.”

Yuuri gave the older man a smile, remembering those months just before he’d left for Detroit, helping them get ready for the baby’s arrival, watching them get married, being there for the ups and downs of their early relationship. He remembered wanting something half as good as what they had, thinking just a fraction would be more than enough.

Yuuri moved to sit on the bench beside Nishigori. “I asked Viktor to coach me until I retire. I asked him at the airport when I got back. I knew I wanted him with me as long as I’m competing.”

“But haven’t you been planning on this being your last season? How does that make it any different than what he originally arranged with you?”

“Because I asked him to be here. It does matter.”

Nishigori was about to say something else but the door to the locker room opened and Viktor walked in, sliding his coat off as he walked in and he gave Yuuri a wide smile.

Nishigori stood, giving Yuuri a rough pat on the shoulder while saying in a low voice, “Would you just talk to him so I don’t get in trouble for not helping? It’s not like anything bad will come from telling him.” He walked away, passing Viktor with a quick greeting and an exchange of plans for their training schedule that day.

Nishigori was buying him a minute before he’d be faced with Viktor, who could be overwhelming to Yuri even now, months after starting this season together.

And then the minute had passed and it was just the two of them. Viktor didn’t waste any time either: he crossed the room and sat where Nishigori had, maybe a little closer. Yuuri was certainly more aware of Viktor’s body heat close enough for him to feel along his arm and leg.

“You look tired. Are you not sleeping?” Viktor asked, skipping over any pleasantries to get right to the point. That’s what Yuuri got for trying to avoid him.

“I’m fine. Can we talk for a minute?” Yuuri charged forward before he could think and stop himself.

“Of course, Yuuri. I want you to always talk to me.” Hearing declarations like that would probably always throw Yuuri, especially with how casual it seemed for Viktor to always be when he said such things.

“I just wanted to tell you something. I probably should have said it a while ago but I’m just not good with this sort of thing. And I just wasn’t sure if it was the right thing or if I should just let things stay how they’ve been. But then things have felt weird the last few days and I don’t want things to be weird.” He was rambling, the words pouring out, but he was rambling with purpose, hoping that it would slip out along with everything else. That he’d just happen to say what he wanted and needed to say.

But then Viktor reached over and took his hand, holding it tenderly and the touch made Yuuri stop short and just look at Viktor: he was looking back with his warm blue eyes that told Yuuri all he needed to know now that he was paying attention. Instead of flustering him, it focused him and he squeezed back against Viktor’s warm hand.

“I like you, Viktor.” He didn’t care that he sounded juvenile, especially since he’d called what he felt for Viktor "love” so often. But it felt important to say it like this.

And Viktor understood anyway. He was so good about understanding Yuuri. He brought Yuuri’s hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers just as he had at the airport.

“I know you do, Yuuri. Don’t worry: I’ll wait for you to be ready. When I kissed you in China, it was because you’re the one I want to kiss. But I know you haven’t had a lover and need time. I’ll give you all my time.”

Yuuri figured he was really blushing, but didn’t feel like he was being pushed by Viktor or himself. He was happy and he wanted to make that clear. He also wanted to make Viktor happy.

“You can do it again,” he invited. Viktor’s expression was confused, then lit up with one of the widest smiles Yuuri had ever seen from the man. But this one was different and gave the impression of Viktor being more his age than making him look younger as they usually did.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he said as his other hand cupped Yuuri’s cheek and he leaned forward to press his lips against Yuuri’s in a gentle kiss. It was softer than the one in China, but there was more to this one, Yuuri felt. And Viktor kept it like that, just a press of the lips that he held for a few seconds and then he pulled away. He swiped his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip, tracing where his lips had just been like it kept it going. Yuuri watched Viktor, feeling content, warm, and happy he’d asked.

He was okay with that becoming a regular thing.

“I can keep doing that, right?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Yuuri responded in a quiet voice.

So, Viktor did.

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved how Nishigori became such a good friend to Yuuri and how he says things others won't and it does Yuuri good. That's a good friend. ^_^  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.


End file.
